Las Leyes de Newton
by Tenshiko-KuTe
Summary: Una historia hecha para los cumpleaños de Renji y Orihime. Una historia sencilla y simple, sin shinigamis, solo ellos dos, las leyes de Newton y un sentimiento oculto ¡Felicidades Renji! ¡Felicidades Orihime!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Renji Abarai y Orihime Inoue no son personajes míos, su creador es Tite Kubo, yo los he utilizado en mi historia solo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Llegan los cumpleaños de Renji y Orihime y a mí se me ha ocurrido hacer esta historia, dos capítulos, cada con el punto de vista de uno de ellos.

¿Cómo podemos aplicar las leyes de Newton a nuestros sentimientos?

Una historia simple, sencilla. No hay shinigamis, ni hollows, ni luchas… solo ellos dos y un tierno sentimiento.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Primera Ley de Newton o Principio de Inercia **

"_Todo cuerpo permanece en su estado de reposo o de movimiento rectilíneo uniforme a menos que otros cuerpos actúen sobre él". _

A veces nuestra vida transcurre dentro de una rutina imperceptible.

Es imperceptible porque no solemos darnos cuenta de que existe.

Nos levantamos, nos arreglamos, desayunamos, partimos a trabajar o estudiar… cada día hacemos cosas distintas, es cierto, pero siempre dentro de nuestra monotonía.

Y a menos que alguna fuerza actúe sobre nosotros, nuestra vida continúa con su monotonía.

Cada día, Renji Abarai, comenzaba con su rutina.

El no se quejaba de su vida, al contrario, le gustaba. La encontraba agradable, divertida y hasta apasionante. Le gustaba su casa, le gustaba ir a la universidad, se divertía con sus amigos, de vez en cuando conocía alguna chica interesante, iba de vacaciones… nada le hacía pensar que su vida era monótona.

Sin embargo, sin él saberlo, si lo era.

Desde hacía unos meses una nueva costumbre se había incluido en su rutina diaria, convirtiéndose, por tanto, en monotonía.

Cuando terminaba en la universidad, a la hora de volver a su casa, llegaba unos minutos tarde a la estación de tren, justo cuando acababa de marcharse en el que debía subirse. Y no era un accidente, no, era algo calculado, llegaba tarde porque quería llegar tarde y perder el tren.

Se sentaba en uno de los bancos y esperaba.

¿Qué esperaba? Evidentemente cualquier persona pensaría que el próximo tren y era así pero también esperaba otra cosa, algo que ya se había convertido en la monotonía de cada día.

No tardaba en llegar, siempre corriendo, siempre acelerada y respirando agitadamente. Era lo que a Renji más le gustaba ver cada día: la chica desconocida de pelo naranja y ojos grises que, cada mañana aparecía apurada con miedo de perder su tren, se paraba delante del andén y respiraba profundamente, luego miraba su reloj y sonreía satisfecha de no haber llegado tarde.

Y Renji se quedaba mirándola, satisfecho también de haber perdido el suyo y poder verla un día más. Era una chica de su misma edad, calculaba Renji, desde que la vio el primer día que perdió su tren y tuvo que esperar al siguiente se sentía fascinado por ella, la veía allí, siempre alegre, tan inocente y no sabía por qué pero le encantaba mirarla.

Cuando llegaba el tren, Renji se levantaba y se acercaba lentamente a ella, el tren abría sus puertas y Renji entraba siempre detrás de ella, se situaba a pocos metros de aquella chica y disimuladamente la continuaba mirando. Así hasta que llegaban a la estación de destino de la chica. Entonces la veía bajarse del tren, "hasta mañana" la despedía mentalmente.

Después, Renji se olvidaba de lo sucedido, se concentraba en su rutina diaria y no volvía a recordarlo hasta el día siguiente, cuando, al entrar en la estación, relantelizaba sus pasos para perder de nuevo el tren.

**Segunda ley de Newton o Principio de Fuerza**

"_La variación del momento lineal de un cuerpo es proporcional a la resultante total de las fuerzas actuando sobre dicho cuerpo y se produce en la dirección en que actúan las fuerzas"._

Y de pronto en nuestra vida aparece una circunstancia que nos obliga a cambiar la monotonía. Y nuestra monotonía variará en proporción a la fuerza ejercida por las circunstancias y en dirección a ellas.

Y la vida de Renji podía haber seguido con su monotonía y su rutina de no ser porque, de improviso, una circunstancia fortuita lo cambió todo.

Renji observaba en el tren a su desconocida. No sabía bien porqué se sentía tan atraído a mirarla, sería su cara, sería su figura, su forma de sentarse o como leía atentamente ese libro de aventuras románticas que solía llevar. Libro que esa tarde no sacó; la desconocida se recostó en el asiento del tren y cerró los ojos. A los pocos minutos Renji juraría que se había dormida.

Mientras estaba dormida Renji podía observarla con más detenimiento, su rostro, su silueta… El tren paró en una de las estaciones, Renji miró alrededor y de pronto se sobresaltó ¡Aquella era la estación de la chica!

No lo pensó, rápidamente te acercó a ella, puso su mano en el hombro y la meneó.

- ¡Eh, eh! ¡Chica!

- ¿Si? - contestó medio adormilada.

- ¿No es tu estación?

La chica abrió muchísimo los ojos y miró asustada a través de la ventana. Casi de un salto recorrió la distancia que la separaba de la puerta y salió. En ese momento sonó el aviso de que el tren reanudaba el viaje, la chica se giró mirando aterrada hacia donde estaba Renji, así fue como Renji se dio cuenta de que su bolso aún estaba en el asiento que había ocupado.

Fue todo muy rápido pero no lo suficiente.

Las puertas se cerraron justo cuando Renji iba a devolverle su bolso.

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó entre dientes - ¡Espérame ahí! - le gritó aún sabiendo que sería difícil que le escuchara, mientras en tren comenzaba a moverse - ¡Ahora te lo traigo! ¡Quédate ahí! - volvió a gritar haciendo ostentosos movimientos con sus brazos, tratando de que ella comprendiese lo que intentaba decirle.

Esperaba que hubiese captado lo que decía. Maldita la gracia que le hacía ahora tener que bajarse en la próxima estación y coger el tren de vuelta, quizás era mejor esperar a mañana y devolvérselo tranquilamente cuando la viera pero ¿Y si le había comprendido y la chica le esperaba allí?

- ¿Quién me mandará a mí hacer estas cosas? - refunfuñaba.

Y es que Renji a veces se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus impulsos.

Debería devolvérselo mañana, valoraba mentalmente, claro que a lo mejor la chica llevaba las llaves de su casa en el bolso… bueno, alguien la abriría ¿Llevaría un móvil? A lo mejor podía contactar con alguien, sus padres o algún amigo y decirle que él tenía el bolso y se lo devolvería al día siguiente pero ¿Cómo averiguarlo? Para eso debía abrir el bolso y ya era bastante incómodo que le vieran con un bolso de chica en la mano como para encima husmear en él.

Vale, se bajaría en la siguiente estación y se lo llevaría, eso si, como no estuviese esperándole, mañana le iba a soltar cuatro cosas bien dichas.

Pero ella estaba allí, mirando angustiada el tren que acababa de llegar, buscándole con la mirada entre todos los pasajeros que bajaban, en cuanto le vio corrió hacia él.

- Arigatou - dijo la chica haciendo un respetuoso gesto - Muchas gracias señor…

- Abarai, me llamo Renji Abarai

- Arigatou Abarai-san, ha sido muy amable al regresar con mi bolso, no sé que hubiera hecho sin él, tengo todas mis cosas.

- Ah, no ha sido nada - Renji desvió la mirada, le incomodaba verla allí tan entusiasmada, con aquella cara sonriente y mirándole con admiración - No ha sido ninguna molestia.

- Ha sido muy amable, permítame que se lo pague.

- No, no por dios, si no ha tenido importancia.

- Déjeme por lo menos que le invite a algo… por favor, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

- Bueno pero solo si me dices como te llamas.

- Inoue, me llamo Orihime Inoue.

- Encantado de conocerte, Inoue ¿Podrías tutearme? Si eres tan formal me haces sentir mayor.

- Cla… claro - tartamudeó la chica.

Fueron a tomar un café y mientras lo hacían fueron hablando de sus cosas, se sentían tan extrañamente cómodos el uno con el otro que sin darse cuenta se estaban contando más de lo que se le suele contar a un extraño.

Aquel día Renji regresó a su casa con la sensación de que algo había cambiado en su vida.

"_La segunda ley explica qué ocurre si sobre un cuerpo en movimiento actúa una fuerza. En ese caso, la fuerza modificará el estado de movimiento, cambiando la velocidad o dirección. En concreto, los cambios experimentados en la cantidad de movimiento de un cuerpo son proporcionales a la fuerza motriz y se desarrollan en la dirección de esta; esto es, las fuerzas son causas que producen aceleraciones en los cuerpos"._

Y aquella circunstancia fortuita hizo que la monotonía de Renji cambiara de nuevo, y la fuerza que ejerció en él fue tal que ya no pudo pararlo.

La vida de Renji dio un giro radical hacia otro camino.

Desde entonces, cada día Renji volvía a retrasarse en coger su tren y volvía a esperar sentado en su banco a que la chica apareciese.

Pero ahora, cuando ella aparecía lo hacía aún más alterada que de costumbre y se acercaba a él.

- Buenas tardes Abarai - saludaba con alegría - Creía que no llegaba.

- Buenas tardes Inoue, llegas a tiempo como siempre.

- ¡Menos mal!

_- _¿Por qué te preocupa tanto perder el tren?

- No… no es el tren lo que no quiero perder.

- ¿Ah no? - Renji se sintió un poco tonto ¿se referiría a él? Últimamente siempre se hacían compañía en aquel trayecto.

- Es mi oportunidad, no la quiero perder.

- ¿Qué oportunidad?

- La vida te da pocas oportunidades y hay que saber aprovecharlas.

El tren llegó y ambos subieron. Se sentaron juntos, ahora Renji podía observarla sin problemas y cuanto más la miraba más convencido estaba que era tal y como él había imaginado que esa chica sería.

Cada día pasaban ese rato juntos, no era mucho pero bastaba para ir conociéndose.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que sabes muchas cosas de mi? - dijo de improviso la chica - Es curioso, cuanta gente hay que pasan años de su vida juntos y no se conocen y sin embargo…

Renji se sintió incómodo, él no era un chico al que le gustaran las cosas sensibles, no era de palabras bonitas ni nada de eso, le molestaba mostrarse como un débil. Si coincidían cada día era solo por casualidad y si viajaban juntos era solo porque se conocían pero nada más, no tenían una amistad tan cercana, ni nada de eso… solo era una chica más que viajaba en su mismo tren y a la que a penas conocía…

- Bueno ya llego a mi estación.

- Hasta mañana, Inoue.

Y de pronto sintió los labios suaves de la chica posándose en su mejilla.

- Hasta mañana, Abarai.

Y cuando quiso reaccionar Inoue salía ya por la puerta del tren.

Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, aún sentía su calor.

En ese momento supo que su vida había cambiado para siempre, aquella fuerza había interrumpido su movimiento rectilíneo obligándolo a cambiar su dirección de forma acelerada hacia ella.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Espero que haya gustado.

Dentro de unos días subo el capítulo dedicado a Orihime, su punto de vista, sus pensamientos y por supuesto "La Tercera Ley de Newton o ley de Acción y Reacción" Aquí la cosa se pondrá algo más "activa"

Muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahora viene la misma historia pero desde el punto de vista de Orihime, claro que, no se queda en eso… la historia continua.

Espero que os agrade.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Tercera Ley de Newton o Principio de Acción y Reacción**

"_Por cada fuerza que actúa sobre un cuerpo, éste realiza una fuerza igual pero de sentido opuesto sobre el cuerpo que la produjo"._

Orihime era una chica sencilla de gustos sencillos, ella no le pedía demasiado a la vida, solo poder terminar cada día con una sonrisa. Por eso, cada cosa que recibía era bienvenida, por poco de fuera.

Cada día se apresuraba a coger el tren que la llevaba de vuelta a su casa, en realidad no tenía por qué hacerlo, podía ir tranquilamente y coger el siguiente, pero le gustaba coger precisamente ese. Lo hacía por que, cada día, invariablemente, al llegar a la estación encontraba a aquel chico sentado en el mismo banco.

Ese chico siempre estaba allí, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y un gesto huraño en el rostro. Ella le miraba disimuladamente y respiraba satisfecha. Luego llegaba el tren y subía, sentía los pasos del chico siguiéndola, sentía su imponente figura detrás suya, casi podía olerle. Era un chico alto, de pelo largo y rojo recogido en una coleta alta, cuerpo musculoso y expresión de estar enfadado con el mundo, Orihime no sabía por qué pero le gustaba mirarle, tenía algo que la atraía pero ¿qué? No importaba, Orihime se sentaba y sacaba una de sus novelas, hacía que leía pero en realidad dirigía miradas de soslayo a aquel extraño.

Pero eso era antes, ahora, gracias a su despiste, podía disfrutar cada día de su compañía. El chico se llamaba Renji Abarai y había sido tan amable de recoger su bolso cuando ella se lo dejó en el tren y devolvérselo; ese día el cansancio hizo mella en su cuerpo y terminó dando cabezadas, al llegar a la estación él la despertó algo bruscamente y ella bajó corriendo del tren, dejando su bolso abandonado en el asiento que ocupaba, él fue tan considerado de bajar en la siguiente estación y regresar con su bolso, ella no sabía como agradecérselo y a pesar de que el chico la intimidaba un poco, se decidió a invitarle. Desde entonces, ya no tenía que disimular cuando llegaba a la estación, ahora podía acercarse directamente a él y saludarle, ahora subían juntos al tren y juntos hacían el trayecto.

Así pasaron los meses y poco a poco empezaron a conocerse. Orihime se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de la aparente dureza y frialdad que el chico se empeñaba en demostrar, en realidad era atento y bastante reservado.

Y como Orihime pensaba que la vida te da pocas oportunidades y hay que saber aprovecharlas, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, a la hora de despedirse se aventuró a darle un beso en la mejilla. Salió de allí todo lo deprisa que pudo, sin atreverse a girarse, sentía vergüenza de sí misma y tenía miedo de lo que Renji pensaría por haber sido tan osada, pero a la vez se sentía aliviada por haber hecho algo que llevaba tiempo deseando hacer. Por suerte, al día siguiente Renji estaba allí, en su banco y la recibió con una sonrisa, débil, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Y así siguieron pasando los días y ellos cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro aunque aún se habían percatado, porque las cosas a veces suceden de una manera lenta pero inexorable, pasito a pasito, cuando te quieres dar cuenta ya has recorrido un montón de camino.

Llovía, era un día triste y plomizo, el agua caía sin cesar desde primera hora de la mañana y parecía haber llenado el ambiente de cierta tristeza y melancolía. Orihime, en lugar de bajarse en su estación, permaneció sentada al lado de Renji.

- Es tu estación Inoue.

- Ya, pero no voy a bajar.

- ¿Tienes cosas que hacer en otro sitio?

- Si, acompañarte a ti a tu casa.

Renji la miró con gran asombro.

- ¿Vas a… acompañarme a mi casa?

- Claro, está lloviendo y no tienes paraguas, no puedo permitir que te mojes.

Renji no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- ¡Mira que eres tonta! No soy un niño pequeño y no me va a pasar nada por un poco de agua.

- ¡Me da igual lo que digas, te voy a acompañar!

Orihime tenía tal determinación en la mirada que a Renji le sabía mal seguir discutiendo por algo así, si quería acompañarle, la dejaría.

Llovía copiosamente. Ellos caminaban lentamente bajo el paraguas de Orihime, permanecían callados, parecía que la melancolía del ambiente se les había contagiado.

- Oye Abarai ¿Nosotros somos amigos?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que hace meses que todos los días nos encontramos en la estación, que cogemos el tren juntos, que hablamos de nuestras cosas, eso es algo que hacen los amigos pero ¿Realmente somos amigos?

- Su… supongo que si ¡Que tontería!

- Ya pero… nosotros nunca nos llamamos por teléfono, ni nos juntamos con tus amigos o los míos, nunca hemos ido al cine, ni a ninguna fiesta o salido a pasear… nada que suelen hacer los amigos.

Renji se detuvo y la obligó a ella a pararse y girarse para mirarle.

- No te entiendo ¿Qué me estás intentando decir?

- Que… que… yo…

Renji se sentía extraño, de pronto un gran ansiedad creció dentro de él, era algo totalmente nuevo, un sentimiento difícil de explicar.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo… salir?

- ¡No, no! No es nada de eso, solo me preguntaba si realmente somos amigos o solo conocidos, gente que casualmente coinciden en una estación cada día y simplemente comparten ese corto trayecto. Nos cruzamos con decenas de personas al día, algunos son como pasajeros de un tren que llegan, se suben y bajan al llegar a su destino, no sabemos nada de ellos, ni nos importa, otros, sin embargo, dejan una huella en nuestras vidas y… A lo mejor piensas que estoy loca por decir todas estas cosas… no me las tengas en cuenta… será el día que me hace ponerme melancólica… venga, sigamos.

Orihime volvió a caminar pero Renji no la siguió, se quedó allí, quieto, parado bajo la lluvia, tratando de asimilar las palabras que Orihime acababa de decir.

- ¿Pero que haces ahí? - Orihime rehizo sus pasos y volvió a taparle con el paraguas - Venga, vamos.

- Inoue… Orihime… yo…. ¿Puedo llamarte Orihime?

Abrió los ojos llena de asombro.

- Cla… claro.

- Orihime no se me da bien hablar, así que, por favor, no me hagas repetir lo que te voy a decir - Desvió la mirada del rostro de la chica, las palabras no eran lo suyo, él no servía para hablar, él no era una persona de sensiblerías ni frases bonitas - Yo no quiero que tu… que seas un pasajero eventual en el tren de mi vida… tu…

Orihime le miraba cada vez más asombrada y con los ojos más abiertos.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir, Abarai?

- ¡Que me gustas, leches! - gritó de forma atropellada, casi parecía enfadado.

Sin que Orihime tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, arrebató de sus manos el paraguas tirándolo contra el suelo y la atajo hacia él rodeándola con sus brazos.

Orihime tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba pero cuando lo hizo enterró su cara en el pecho del chico y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos de forma descontrolada, juntándose con el agua de lluvia.

- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te he ofendido?

- No… es porque… soy muy feliz…

- Creo que estoy enamorado de ti, tonta - susurró mientras ponía sus manos en las mejillas de la chica y la separaba suavemente de él para mirarla, su aspecto, mojado y lloroso casi era lamentable y a él le pareció muy tierno.

- ¿De veras te gusto, Abarai? - repitió entre sollozos.

- Renji… llámame Renji.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de besar sus temblorosos labios suavemente.

Se miraron y sonrieron… sobraban las palabras.

"_Con toda acción ocurre siempre una reacción igual y contraria: o sea, las acciones mutuas de dos cuerpos siempre son iguales y dirigidas en direcciones opuestas"._

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Y esto ha sido todo. Como dije una historia simple y sencilla. Se me ocurrió leyendo la tercera ley de Newton y eso de la acción-reacción y me pareció que podía aplicarse a la vida en general.

Espero que a alguien le haya gustado, yo la hice con mucho cariño, es mi pequeño homenaje a Renji Abarai y Orihime Inoue, nunca había pensado en ellos como pareja pero siempre me gusta probar cosas nuevas.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
